


Michael Corner and the Rise of Lady Prewett

by Vexin_Talvas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexin_Talvas/pseuds/Vexin_Talvas
Summary: Few months after imprisonment of Delphini Diggory new misterious dark witch arises. Lady Prewett, powerful witch of unknown identity is determined to conquer wizardling world. In this time of growing terror Minerwa McGonagall dies murdered with some strange, uncommon spell. Michael Corner, Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts is the only one, who can take care over Hogwarts. Meanwhile young Molly Weasley II has to carry out her duties and fulfill her destiny. The boy who lived must fight in the greatest war of wizardling world and who knows? Maybe his victory will be Lady Prewett's as well?





	1. Meeting in the Ministry

Hermione Granger was sitting on comfortable chair in her office on the highest level of the Ministry of Magic. Harry have told her he is going to visit her just in a few minutes, so she were waiting.  
Finally, Harry opened the door and walked into the office, but he wasn't alone. Behind him walked their old classmate, Michael Corner, professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
,, Sit down, please! " Hermione said and looked intensively on her unexpected guest. He looked a bit nervous. Harry spoke first.  
,, I've requested this meeting because of some dangerous news about new darkness that arises in the shadows of the wizardling world. Mr. Corner's presence on this meeting is really necessary, because he was my spy in the army of a new dark wizard. I don't know very much, cause he returned today from his long and dangerous journey. I thought that you would like to know about this misterious wizard from the first hand. "  
,, I understand, Mr. Potter. Mr. Corner, tell me about this dangerous trip all you can." She knew about his year-long abscence from Hogwarts and wondered what could cause this, but after affair with Delphini Diggory she nearly forgot about the issue.  
,, Yes, Minister. It's a long history that started almost year ago. I've met with Mr. Potter who was seeking some help with very strange and powerful curse. That curse have killed two rich goblins, so aurors fought that it was some robbery. It isn't the truth, however. When I started my investigation, I discovered tthis spell is ancient curse originated in the Kingdom of Cyrene and that curse is nearly forgotten, but even know some powerful libyan wizards can use it against their enemies. "  
,, So some libyan wizard killed two british goblins... why?" Hermione asked sceptically.  
,, It was not a libyan wizard, but i didn't know that, so I chose to ignore Hogwarts for a year and go in secret to Libya. When I arrived, I met with my old friend, Yussuf al-Azlan from Oman, and we worked together. After many meetings with powerful warlords and proud pure-bloods we finally met one of a few men on the world, who knows misterious curse. His name is Ali al-Khanbarani. "  
,, He is new Libyan Minister of Magic!" Hermione said in shock.  
,, That's true, but when we first met, he was only headmaster of Hibialan School of Magic, small school near south borderies of Libya. He told us about his powerful allies and their vision of wizards rulling the muggles from across the world. We said that we want to know this powerful libyan visioner. He laughed loudly and said that his master is a misterious witch from Great Britain called Lady Prewett after ancient pure-blood family. It took months to gain his respect, but finally he brought us with him to secret meeting of dark wizards from many countries. We... "  
Michael Corner spoke when doors where opened. Draco Malfoy stood in doors with wild eyes.  
,, There was escape... From Azkaban!"


	2. Apprentice of the Shadow

Stormy winds blows around Azkaban with dramatic noise. Dementors were everywhere. Their presence was horrible, but Dolores Umbridge was strong witch of proud Selwyns line, not some filthy mudblood, like young Minister of Magic. She coudn't feel happiness, love, or comfort, but one thing kept her alive. Revenge.  
She looked at the sea, when whole keep started trembling. It was quick. After few seconds walls fell into the sea. She was free!  
Dementors presence ended. She could finally feel alive!  
,, I am free!!! Ha! I'm free!"  
Iron doors were destroyed. Dolores walked to the long, dark corridor. There were many cells full of true wizards, such a shame!  
But their doors were destroyed too! Many Death Eaters walked throw the corridor. In the crowd Umbridge saw Carrows and some young girl comparable to Bellatrix Lestrange. They all didn't know what was going on, but they were to weak to think about trap or illusion, so they went throw the corridors of mighty Azkaban. Finally, they crossed the gate.  
In front of them was standing tall man from some southern country.  
,, I am Ali al-Khanbarani. My Lady wants you to access her army that will fight mudbloods, blood traitors and muggles. You are free and you don't have to obey her will, but she is the only one, who can give you revenge. Revenge and victory! And the better humanity! Who will join us?! "  
,, I will!" Dolores Umbridge said with her almost forgotten pride in strong voice.  
,, Me too! " Younger version of dead Bellatrix shouted.  
,, We will obey you!" Carrows said loudly.  
After five minutes all of prisoners of Azkaban swear their loyalty to misterious Lady, who promised them revenge, vengeance and doom of this unlawful world of mudblood dominion.


	3. Ruins of Azkaban

In front of Hermione, Harry, Michael and nearly forty aurors stood Azkaban, or its ruins. This powerful stronghold looked like dirty debris.  
Harry coudn't believe that any wizard would be powerful enough to destroy high and mighty walls of Azkaban. He looked at Hermione. She was horrified.  
,, How?! " She asked. ,, How is this even possible?!"  
,, It must be some powerful spell." Michael said calmly. ,, I don't know what curse have done such great damage, but every spell lives some trace."  
He walked through the main gate and casted spells on ruined walls.  
,, Reviello Grande! Kanasadar Ahan! Deonba! Fertedde! Fogahannal! "  
Harry looked up and saw great lights on the sky like some painting or movie made of stars. He saw undestroyed Azkaban and hundreds of creepy dementors. Even as a stars they were terrifying. They abandoned their keep and go east. Then some strange man teleported himself in front of the main gate. His low voice cast a spell unknown to Harry.  
,, Crekkenohot Takarro! "  
Walls collapsed with a thunders. After that he heard tremor of six hundreds feets. Prisoners of Azkaban were freed. They walked through many gates and finally stood in front of their liberator. He spoke to them with harsh and proud words. He wanted them to obey will of his Lady.  
After that he saw in the crowd this filthy frog, Dolores Umbridge, Delphini Diggory and Carrows. They were the first to swear their loyalty to the new Dark Lady, but not last. All of prisoners did the same. Finally misterious man gave them their wands and they teleported with him from Azkaban.  
,, It's the vision of the past, isn't it? " Hermione said in deep admiration.  
,, That's right." Michael Corner said with pride in voice. ,, I had to cast many powerful spells, but I achived this. This strange man from vision is Ali al-Khanbarani. He is now the right hand of Lady Prewett. "  
,, How do you know? What happened in Libya?" Harry asked loudly.  
,, There were a secret meetings of dark wizards from across the world. You must know that they aknowledge Lady Prewett as their leader. She is know more dangerous than Lord Voldemort at the top of his regime. She hates both of you and wants to conquer whole world! "  
,, But what is her true name?! " Hermione asked irritated.  
,, I don't know. She always wears silver mask and cast a spell on her voice to make it unnatural. We saw her a few times, but our true identities were finally discovered. We fled to Oman. I left there Yussuf and went back to England. You know the rest of this story. "  
,, We must inform our society about this dangerous criminalist, but what's next?" Harry asked politely.  
,, I'm going to meet with Minerwa McGonagall" Hermione said after a long silence.


End file.
